


5 Years.

by iridescentmyth (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, i havent written in forever forgive me, idk how to use this website, im new hello, literally just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iridescentmyth
Summary: It's been 5 years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey im new but heres a cute fic!!! i made this up in like 10 mins so forgive me but i just wanted to write so yeah!!! i love victuuri btw so expect a lot of victuuri fics from me

It’s been 5 years.

5 years since Yuuri and Victor shared kisses in Yuuri’s little bed.

5 years since they cooked a meal for Yuuri’s family, laughing and sharing sneaky kisses while doing so.

5 years since Victor sneakily crept into Yuuri’s room to sleep with him.

5 years since the two sneaked into the kitchen to eat some midnight snacks while giggling uncontrollably.

5 years since they soaked in the Hot Springs with Yuri P.

 

4 years.

4 years since Victor asked Yuuri to marry him on their trip to the USA.

4 years since they got legally married in Hawaii.

4 years since they bought an apartment together.

4 years since Yuuri and Victor started living a life together.

 

3 years.

3 years since Victor retired from skating, while Yuuri continued.

3 years since they opened up their own toy shop.

3 years since Yuuri and Victor got the best response about their relationship from their fans.

 

2 years.

2 years since Victor surprised Yuuri with a house.

2 years since they adopted a little girl.

 

1 year.

It’s been 1 year since I realized that i was _happy._

 

Thank you victor, for the best 5 years of my life.

**I love you.**

_~Your husband, Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki xx_


End file.
